Untitled
by yaoiluver4life
Summary: this is my first time doing a puzzleshipping fic and a crossover so go easy on me. the summary is inside and yugi will be a girl in this fic. it's rated 'T' just to be safe. discontinued, story up for adoption


ok here is the 1st chapter.

im gonna try and get as much done as i can before this coming weekend cause im gonna be pretty busy then.

**DISCLAIMER**: i do not own **yu-gi-oh** or **balto**

**Summary: In Nome, Alaska Yami is a wolf dog that is hated by most of the people that lives there because of him being half wolf. Yami's biggest problem is a Siberian Husky named Bakura. He also has a crush, another husky named Yugi(yugi is a girl in this fic).Soon most of the children in Nome became ill. A race is held to see who can get the medicen first and bring it back safely. Will Yami succeed on winning and admitting his crush or will Bakura ruin any chances of that happening.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Old rival and Secret Crush

* * *

It was early morning and on the ship Joey was wide awake and was struggling to keep the place clean. One spot was pretty hard to get too because of a certain wolf dog that was sleeping there.

"Hey Yami" Joey whispered trying to wake Yami up.

All Joey got though was a groan and Yami was still asleep refusing to get up. Joey sighs in annoyance and went to get a bucket of water and dumped it on Yami.

"W-what? Where am I" Yami asked stuttering because of the cold water that was dumped on him.

"Your at home Yami and I'm having trouble cleaning because your sleeping on a spot I can't get too" Joey said.

"Well can't you clean later? I'm trying to get some sleep here" Yami said tiredly and started to fall back asleep.

Joey soon dumped another bucket of water on him to get him fully awake.

"You just don't know the meaning of sleeping in don't you" Yami asked irritated.

"Nope. Now quit complaining besides don't you want to see you know who" Joey asked teasingly. Yami knew quite well who he was talking about. It's been awhile since he went to visit Yugi and was now curious on how she's been doing lately. He was just somewhat nervous on running into his rival Bakura but his fear suddenly disappeared at the thought of wanting to see Yugi again.

"I guess I will go see her it's been awhile since we last talked to eachother" Yami said.

"Are you finally going to admit your feelings to her" Joey asked.

"Not yet" Yami said shyly.

Soon Yami left the ship and went into town. By the time he arrived he can already here two familiar voices.

"Will just leave me alone" a female voice asked.

"Now why would I do that? You know of my feelings for you and you know how possesive I can be" a male voice said.

Yami soon found out who those two voices belonged too the first voice belonged to Yugi who was a beautiful white husky and Yami's secret crush the other one was none other than his rival the siberian husky Bakura. When he saw the two arguing he decided to intervine before things got rough because he was afraid of Yugi getting hurt.

"I believed Yugi told you to leave her alone Bakura" Yami said growling at him.

"Well look who decided to show up it's been awhile hasn't it Yami" Bakura said.

"Yes it has now may I ask why you're messing with Yugi here" Yami asked.

"Oh I wasn't messing with her. I was just curious if she wanted to go do things for awhile." Bakura replied.

"It sounded like you were threatning her" Yami said starting to growl a little.

"I was not" Bakura exlaimed.

"Was too" Yugi mumbled to herself.

Before things got worse Bakura's owner started calling for him and Bakura ended up having to leave.

"This isn't over Yami" Bakura growled back at him then left Yugi and Yami.

The two sighed a relief that he was gone.

"Thanks Yami if you hadn't come when you did things probably would've been ugly" Yugi said.

"Your welcome Yugi i'm glad I could help you" Yami said.

"Yugi can I ask you something" Yami asked nervously.

"Sure what is it" Yugi replied.

'Should I really ask Yugi if she would go out with me what if she says 'no' Yami thought.

'I hope he's gonna ask me out I really have strong feelings for him even if he is half wolf' Yugi thought with hope.

"I was wondering if you would...um" Yami started to stutter.

"If I would what Yami" Yugi asked urging Yami to continue.

"If you would want to um go out with me." Yami finally finished asking his question.

"Yes I would love too" Yugi said happily.

"Look I understand if you...." Yami stopped when he saw Yugi's face. "You said yes didn't you" Yami asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes I did" Yugi said with a loving smile.

Then Yami was just in his own little world after hearing that and the two were spending the rest of the day together with out any problems from other dogs or the towns people, espeically no problems with bakura.

* * *

ok im just gonna end it here.

so was it good? it's my first time doing puzzleshipping let alone a crossover so please review and the next chapter should be up sometime this week.


End file.
